


Privacy

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: Nobody's home. Time for a little privacy.





	Privacy

“Hyung, please. I’m trying to play game here.” Chanwoo taps Jinhwan’s hand.

Jinhwan pouts. He jumps onto Chanwoo’s bed, curling under the comforter that everyone keeps teasing Chanwoo to buy a new one. Chanwoo’s scent on the blanket somehow turns him on. He loves how Chanwoo smells. The cologne Chanwoo uses mix together with the lavender bath soap and baby powder which Chanwoo puts on his nape really turns Jinhwan on. 

Everyone is out since it’s their day off. Junhoe and Bobby go out together which surprise the other members.

“No way.”

“Yes. I’m going out with Bobby hyung.” Junhoe glances at Jinhwan.

“Okay what did he bribe you?” Jinhwan folds his arms, still in disbelief.

“Nothing.”

“Did something happen between you two?” Yunhyeong butts in.

“Ugh nothing guys. Really.”

“This is weird. I’m calling the priest.” Donghyuk puts his palms together.

“Jesus Christ. You guys are overreacting.” Bobby shakes his head.

“No. This is a normal reaction.” Hanbin looks at him and Junhoe. 

“Bobby hyung. Blink thrice if Junhoe is threatening you.” Chanwoo teases.

Junhoe snorts, rolling his eyes as the members are still curious and suspicious of why he decided to go out with Bobby.

“Let’s go Junhoe.” Bobby puts on his sneakers.

“So... their relationship progresses like this huh.” Donghyuk looks at Junhoe and Bobby as neither the two of them look back to say goodbye to the members.

“Well. I’m going out also. I promised to take Hanbyul out.” Hanbin gets up.

“Uhh.. yeah. I have to go also.” Yunhyeong just remembers he has to help his parents at the restaurant.

“What am I supposed to do?” Donghyuk thinks. “Oh wait Dowuk hyung!” He realizes he is late to meet Dowuk at the studio. “Later guys.”

“Ya, later.” Yunhyeong waves.

Now that everyone goes out, only Chanwoo and Jinhwan are left at the apartment. Chanwoo would definitely not spend a single second under the sun so he is using this free time for some games. Jinhwan gets bored and lonely alone so he goes to the upper floor to see Chanwoo. But the maknae only has his eyes on the computer screen.

“Hmm... I didn’t come upstairs to be ignored like this.” Jinhwan wraps himself with the blanket.

“Did I ask you to come? No right?” Chanwoo retorts.

“Ughhh... come on Chanu yah. Jung Chanu...”

“Aghhh WHAT?” Chanwoo pauses the game as he yanks his headphone off of his head. His gaming chair spins towards the direction of his bed. “What do you want, hyung?”

Jinhwan is startled. Chanwoo seems pissed off yet he looks sexy like that. Jinhwan slowly sits properly facing Chanwoo.

“Uhmm... some attention?”

“Are we even dating that you want my attention?”

“Do we have to date first?” Jinhwan widens his eyes.

“Of course! I gotta make sure my time is well spent and my attention is for the right people only.” Chanwoo leans against the chair.

Truthfully, Chanwoo LOVES his tiny hyung so much and he gets jealous whenever Hanbin is being all touchy with Jinhwan although Hanbin is seeing Yunhyeong for 6 months already. Well, it is Hanbin’s nature to initiate skinship with all the members actually but he still gets jealous. He loves Jinhwan but couldn’t find the right time to confess. He imagines himself pinning Jinhwan to the bed while he kisses the latter. And lately Jinhwan keeps touching Chanwoo every time he gets the chance. Jinhwan slowly becomes Hanbin but only to him. With Jinhwan’s skinship and his wild imagination, Chanwoo gets nervous when he is alone with Jinhwan. He can’t just simply say _“hey hyung, let me kiss you”_ out of nowhere but something tells Chanwoo that maybe Jinhwan doesn’t mind. 

Jinhwan pouts when Chanwoo blurts it out like that.

“Well... uhh fine.” Jinhwan dashes out from the room.

“Oh shit. Was I too harsh?” Chanwoo scratches his head. “Hyung, wait.” He chases Jinhwan.

“What?!” Jinhwan glares at the maknae. 

“Oh someone is moody now.” Chanwoo grabs Jinhwan’s arm tightly.

“Let me go. I can beat your ass you know that.”

“Go ahead.”

“What?” Jinhwan bites his lip.

Chanwoo smirks. “You wanted my attention right and...can beat my ass?”

“Yes but... hmmm go back to playing your game. I don’t want your attention anymore.” Jinhwan struggles but Chanwoo tighten his grip. He turns away trying to escape from Chanwoo.

“Alright if you say so.” Chanwoo spins Jinhwan around, placing his hand on Jinhwan’s waist pulling the hyung closer to his chest. “If you say so...” 

Jinhwan gulps. Chanwoo’s voice sounds deeper than usual and that’s sexy. He could feel Chanwoo’s hot breath against his forehead. He suddenly feels small, smaller than he already is. Seconds ago he challenged to beat Chanwoo’s ass but when Chanwoo has the upper hand, Jinhwan could only look at the maknae’s chest.

“I... uh ya... continue playing game then.” Jinhwan licks his dry lips.

“Hmmm... alright. Bye.” Chanwoo lets go of Jinhwan’s waist.

Luckily they were standing next to the couch. Chanwoo really just threw him off like that causing him to fall onto the couch. Jinhwan sits there in disbelief. What just happened? There was intimacy between them right? There was a moment? Chanwoo is a such tease? Where did he learn that? 

Jinhwan slowly walks towards Chanwoo’s room. The door is slightly opened. He peeks. 

“Die die. Ahhh damn it. You are challenging me huh.”

Jinhwan looks at Chanwoo’s quick fingers tapping the keyboard as the latter focuses on his game. He keeps peeking that he accidentally pushes the door then he falls on his face.

“Hyung!” Chanwoo pauses his game again. “Ahh hyung. What are you doing?” He helps Jinhwan to stand.

“Just...checking on you.” Jinhwan is embarrassed. 

Chanwoo touches his cheeks. “Cute.”

“That’s all?” Jinhwan looks at Chanwoo who returns to his gaming chair.

“What else do you want me to do? Kiss you?” Chanwoo glances at him.

“No...” Jinhwan stands behind the chair.

“I paused my game for you again.” Chanwoo turns around, pulling Jinhwan’s waist onto his laps. “You already got my attention.”

“Ahh... Chanu...” Jinhwan tries to push him away.

“Hmmm... yes hyung? Uh? Are you trying to push me away again? I thought you want my attention.” He hugs Jinhwan’s waist tightly, pulling the hyung closer to his chest.

“Yes... I want... your attention badly. Damn it Chanwoo. Yes I want your attention.” Jinhwan looks into his eyes.

“I can see that. I wonder why... today... wait. Is it because no one is home? Naughty. You are naughty.” Chanwoo decides to tease. It is fun to see Jinhwan’s flustered face and his red ears.

“Maybe. I want some privacy.” Jinhwan plays along. “I know you want me too.” He boldly assumes.

“I guess I want you. Really.” Chanwoo grabs Jinhwan’s butt, giving a light massage. “But is it okay? You are my hyung.”

“And what’s wrong with that? We are not biological brothers.” Jinhwan touches his nape as he leans, nuzzling their noses together.

Jinhwan finds Chanwoo’s nose very attractive. The pointy nose; he wanna ride that pointy nose. He plants a soft kiss on Chanwoo’s nose, making the maknae giggles. He positions himself properly till their crotch brush against each other. Jinhwan knows he’s getting hard. He lets Chanwoo presses his back so the latter could feel his hard cock.

“You are right. Absolutely right.” Chanwoo looks into his eyes and all he could see is lust in the elder’s eyes. 

“Chanwoo...” Jinhwan touches his jaws.

“Shut up Jinani.” Chanwoo kisses Jinhwan’s lips hard.

Jinhwan is turned on when Chanwoo just told him to shut up and yes he wants to shut up like this. He kisses Chanwoo’s lips. Fuck Chanwoo tastes like the hot chocolate he just drank earlier. He deepens his kiss, biting and sucking Chanwoo’s lips.

Chanwoo becomes impatient as he takes off Jinhwan’s shirt and only breaking the kiss while doing so.

“Damn look at you.” Chanwoo admires every tattoo on Jinhwan’s body.

“Me?” Jinhwan kisses him again. 

“Yes you...” Chanwoo murmurs. 

He tweaks Jinhwan’s nipples and a soft moan escape Jinhwan’s mouth. He could feel Jinhwan’s cock crying to be freed from the tight jeans and the same goes to him too. 

“I want you...” Jinhwan bites Chanwoo’s neck.

“I want you too... now.” Chanwoo spanks his butt. “Take off your pants and show me what you got.” 

Jinhwan obliges. He gets up from Chanwoo’s laps, realizing the outline of his cock in his jeans. Chanwoo is impatient again. He pulls Jinhwan’s jeans down along with the boxer, freeing Jinhwan’s hard cock.

“Fuck.” Chanwoo loves what he is seeing right now. “Fuck fuck fuck.” He curses under his breath.

Jinhwan blushes a bit. Yes he is small in height but his cock is big and he is proud of that. He looks at the way Chanwoo gazes upon his hard cock. It turns him on. His cock twitches.

“You wanna suck my cock?”

“Badly.” Chanwoo lifts Jinhwan, putting him on the bed. “Badly.” 

He licks Jinhwan’s nipple and pinches the other nipple while his free hand is stroking Jinhwan’s cock. He can’t believe his imagination finally comes true, more than just true. He only imagines kissing Jinhwan but he is stroking the hyung’s cock right now.

Jinhwan moans when he feels Chanwoo’s huge palm caressing his cock. The maknae is not only good with computer mouse but manhandling his cock also. He looks at Chanwoo as he grabs the younger man’s hair. He could feel Chanwoo’s lips and tongue all over his body then slowly moves to his hard cock.

“Ahh... Chanu...”

“Hmmm...” Chanwoo doesn’t answer. His mouth is full. 

Jinhwan gasps as Chanwoo sucks his whole length till his tip reaches Chanwoo’s throat. Chanwoo’s bobs his head up and down, not forgetting to squeeze Jinhwan’s balls. 

“Fuck ahh...”

His cock feels so good in Chanwoo’s mouth. He could feel Chanwoo’s tongue swirling around the shaft, licking his tip like a popsicle. Never knew Chanwoo could be this good.

“You are big…for a small guy…” Chanwoo presses Jinhwan’s hip as he deep throats the latter’s cock.

“Shut up… ughh uhhh…” Jinhwan closes his eyes. “FUCK!” He almost screams when he feels Chanwoo pushes his finger into his butt. He clenches his butt, making the maknae groans.

“Tight.” Chanwoo licks his fingers as he shoves two fingers up into Jinhwan’s butt.

“Uhhh Chanu…”

“Yes baby…” Chanwoo sucks Jinhwan’s balls with his fingers pumping in and out of the latter’s butt.

“Are you sure…you only play games…when you…are alone?” Jinhwan moans louder when Chanwoo’s tongue licks the tip of his cock.

“What do you think?” Chanwoo pulls his fingers out. He pushes his pants down, freeing his aching cock this time.

“More…game…” Jinhwan looks at Chanwoo’s manhood. He quickly gets up to suck Chanwoo’s cock

“You are right.” Chanwoo moans. “Right…” He grabs Jinhwan’s hair. That tiny mouth could really suck. His cock disappears into Jinhwan’s mouth and he could feel the hyung’s nose touches his groin.

“Ahhh…finally…” Jinhwan strokes Chanwoo’s wet cock, wet from his saliva.

“Finally?” Chanwoo looks at him in confusion.

“Yes finally. I’m sucking your cock.” Jinhwan smirks. He sucks again, letting out the loudest slurp as he rocks his head faster.

Yes finally. Jinhwan has been dreaming to suck Chanwoo’s cock ever since he notices the bulge whenever the maknae chooses to wear leather or tight jeans. Chanwoo smiles proudly when Jinhwan said that because he too, finally, gets so suck Jinhwan’s dick.

“I need to cum. Fuck.” Chanwoo pushes Jinhwan to the bed.

“Let’s cum together.” Jinhwan hugs Chanwoo’s neck, pulling the younger for a long, deep kiss.

Chanwoo positions himself on top of Jinhwan till their cocks press against each other.

“God…you are so beautiful, hyung.” Chanwoo touches his cheeks.

“This is suddenly a soft moment?” Jinhwan chuckles.

“I guess.” Chanwoo kisses Jinhwan’s lips softly.

He moves his hips slowly at first, rubbing his cock against Jinhwan’s, feeling Jinhwan’s soft skin. Loud moans fill his room. He knows both of them are near to cumming. He speeds up his pace. His balls slapping Jinhwan’s balls as he moves his hips faster. Jinhwan groans with every move Chanwoo makes, sinking his teeth onto the maknae’s shoulder.

“Faster! Ahhh… Jung Chanu!” Jinhwan grips Chanwoo’s back.

Chanwoo groans loud as he shoots his hot seed. “Ughhh…fuck…that feels good.”

“You know you sound sexy when you curse like that…” Jinhwan wipes off Chanwoo’s seed and licks his fingers. “Ummm…thick…”

Chanwoo smirks. “Sexy huh?” He moves his hips again.

“Ahhh! Ahh ahh… Yes…” Jinhwan’s balls tighten as he cum, spews some against Chanwoo’s body. “Opps…” He giggles.

“That’s okay.” Chanwoo wipes their cum. “Tasty…” He shoves his fingers into Jinhwan’s mouth.

Jinhwan sucks without saying a word, tasting the mixture of their cum and sweat. A bit salty but he keeps sucking. Plus Chanwoo’s fingers are big and he loves that, feels like he’s sucking Chanwoo’s cock.

“Next time…if you want my attention…just strip for me.” Chanwoo lies down next to Jinhwan.

“Even when you are busy with your games?” Jinhwan turns to face Chanwoo.

“Hey, I paused the game twice for you. I would do that again.” Chanwoo pulls Jinhwan closer to his chest.

“I guess I’m more important than the game.”

“You bet.” Chanwoo kisses his lips again.

"So...do you like me or what?" Jinhwan interlocks his legs with Chanwoo's, feeling the still hard cock.

"I love you. A lot. I want a tiny boyfriend." Chanwoo holds his waist as he rolls over, pulling his hyung on top of him.

"You got yourself a tiny boyfriend now." Jinhwan touches his chest.

They spend the rest of the evening with more rounds of moaning, riding and sucking off each other’s cock. It’s the best thing indeed when the members aren’t around.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and here's the result. Sorry if there's error or typo. Only proof read once.


End file.
